


On the Couch

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Sam are drunk after a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Couch

Puck was pretty drunk, even for Puck. Because otherwise, he would not have remarked about the way Sam kept glancing down at his dick. It was god knows how late and everyone else gone to bed, leaving Puck and Sam drunk on a couch nominally not big enough for both of them. And Puck was not only drunk, but _really_ horny right now and Sam was about his only option.

“Listen, if you want to stop staring at it and do something about it, I’m not gonna stop you.” Sam’s cheeks reddened even more than they already were from the alcohol.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“My dick. You are obviously interested in it. I’m just saying if you want to do something about it, I’m up for it.”

Sam just sat on the couch for a minute staring at Puck, trying to figure out if Puck was serious. “Seriously?”

“Seriously dude. I’m horny, you’re clearly wanting some dick right now or whatever, let’s go.” With that Sam climbed on top of Puck and kissed him roughly, reaching to undo Puck’s belt.

It was weird kissing a dude, Puck thought, but not bad. And Sam’s big-ass hand on his dick was pretty awesome. Sam seemed to know exactly what to do, pulling and twisting just hard enough to make Puck moan. But then Sam gone up and started pulling Puck’s pants off.

“Take off your shirt,” Sam said huskily and Puck complied. If Sam wanted to admire the pecs while giving him a blowjob, then who was Puck to complain? But then after getting Puck’s pants off, Sam started stripping himself.

“Whoa, I never promised anything about you dick Sam,” Puck said as Sam’s pants and boxers flew off, revealing Sam’s _nearly as big as his own_ cock.

“Don’t worry Puck. You don’t have to touch my dick. I want something else.”

“What do you want then?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Sam said as he stroked his dick casually in front of Puck. “You up for it?”

Drunk Puck was rarely not up for something that involved him getting off. “Hey, if you want Puckzilla, who am I to deny you?” Sam grinned and sat back down on top of Puck. Instead of reaching for Puck’s cock though, Sam sucked on his fingers, then reached around and started fingering himself.

After a few minutes of fingering where Sam kept rutting up against Puck, Puck was ready to explode. But thankfully Sam stopped and said “Ok I’m ready.” He went down on Puck quickly, getting Puck’s cock as wet as he could with his saliva before coming back up and aligning his hole over Puck’s cock.

“Just let me do it, ok?” Sam said to Puck breathlessly and Puck lifted his hands to show Sam that he was in control. Inch by inch Sam slid onto Puck’s cock, grimacing but not stopping. Eventually Puck was all the way in and they were both breathing heavily, trying to get used to the sensation.

After a minute, Sam started rocking back and forth, just a little at first but then harder. After one movement, he moaned loudly as Puck’s cock hit just the right spot. Puck couldn’t handle it anymore and starting thrusting upwards. This only cause Sam to move harder himself and soon they were meeting each other roughly as Puck’s cock came almost all the way out before fill Sam up again and again.

Puck couldn’t get as much power behind his thrusts as he liked though, so he threw an arm around Sam and twisted so that Sam fell flat on his back against the couch cushions.Sam responded by wrapping his legs around Puck and reaching his hands down to grab Puck’s ass.

With that, Puck started really going at it, as hard as he had with anyone since Sam wasn’t complaining. In fact Sam just moaned louder and Puck had to clap a hand over Sam’s mouth so as to not wake anyone else in the house. The new position, with Puck leaning over Sam, cause dSam cock’s to rub up against Puck’s abs, reminding Puck that he was in fact fucking a dude. Puck removed his hand from Sam’s mouth once Sam stopped moaning and thought _what the hell_ before moving it to Sam’s dick.

The combination of Puck’s rough thrusts and his hand pushed Sam orgasm, causing him to spew white hot cum all over his own chest. The corresponding muscle contractions in Sam’s ass caused Puck to follow him with a few more erratic thrusts as he spilled into Sam.

Puck pulled out slowly and then sat up. Sam did the same and they sat there, both catching their breath.

“Well,” Puck said. “I certainly didn’t expect that to happen to tonight.”

Sam just patted him on his thigh and moved to put his clothes back on. “Just wait ‘til I get you on your back Puck. That’ssomething you _really_ won’t be expecting.


End file.
